Innocent Dream
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: "Ah... were you worried about me? Fu fu... You are just so sweet. But that's what we love about you after all, Ritsuka. . ." The fallen angel said, lightly caressing her cheek, kissing her on the nose. "Indeed, you are just so lovable butterfly," the dream devil cooed. Taking and kissing a couple strands of her hair gently.
1. Chapter 1

**. . . How the hell did I get from writing a Rem x Ritsuka wedding night story to _this?_ I don't even really like these two! And why was this more easier to write then the other?**

 **Oh well please enjoy.**

* * *

"If you do so much as scratch her I promise you I will make it so you will never be able to feel anything ever again."

"Fu-fu... I'd rather Ritsuka be the one leaving the scratches on me."

How she got to be in this situation she truly did not know. Part of her suspected that Urie or Shiki had done something to her for it to happen but she could tell that did not seem to be the case at all.

"Please butterfly we're not going to hurt you." Urie whispered softly. "We'll stop if you don't want to."

Shiki's hand was soon being pressed gently against the side of her face in a cherishing way. "Its true Ritsuka, trust us."

The two of them were keeping their eyes shut, looking away from her, she knew why though. So she would know she was't being hypnotize into doing something agains her will. Ritsuka shivered between them yet she felt no fear in the least from the two of them.

"Urie..." she breathed. "Shiki."

Urie smiled, gently placing a hand on her cheek, kissing her softly on the lips once before Shiki's fingers gently pulled her to his own kissing her tenderly.

"Don't worry Ritsuka, your safe in our hands." He assured her.

"Now butterfly, shall we?" Urie asked holding out his hand for her to take. As she did Shiki moved to wrap his arms around her as the three of them vanished into the air.

After little more then a moment she found that the three of them were now standing in the middle of a large decorated bedroom which she could only assume belonged to Urie as she doubted that Shiki would have so many flowers in his if it was in fact his. She looked around as Urie moved away from her moving to his bedside table and taking something out of it.

"So you were the one how brought it huh?" Shiki asked, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"W-what?" Ritsuka squeaked looking between the pair of them. Shiki merely blinked at her in confusion.

"Watch what you say, Urie hissed darkly at the purple haired male. "She probably thinks you're talking about one of _those_ toys or something. Please don't worry butterfly, unlike that fallen angel I would never sully your body with such _filthy_ things."* The Incubus assured her with a soft smile, holding his hand out to the young woman before him.

She looked and saw that in the palm of his hand sat a plain colored pill. It was very small, like the ones taken when a person had headaches or colds.

"Its something from the Devil world." he spoke to her questioning look. "Its just something we take when its their first time so that they won't feel any pain."

Ritsuka stared down at the pill in her hand for a moment before taking it and slowly popping it into her mouth tasting nothing as she swallowed it, as she did so Urie and Shiki both began taking off their shirts making the girl blush heavily as Urie gently wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her to his chest, Shiki kissing the nape of her neck, making her flinch not in pain just in surprise.

"Good girl," Urie praised her softly, taking her by the hands and lead her to the bed to lie against his bare chest with her back to him Shiki coming to sit on his knees in front of her.

"Now... it should take effect in fifteen minutes, in the meantime we'll take our time spoiling you.~" The Incubus moved his hand to her barrette unclipping it from her hair and carefully setting it aside on the bedside table as Shiki went to work removing her shoes and stockings, dragging them down her slender legs. The two of them took their time removing the rest of her clothing, pausing here and there to kiss her cheeks, lips, and the corners of her eyes until she was completely shed of all she was wearing. She flinched at the sudden coolness of the bedroom hit her, feeling embarrassed at her nudity but at the same time she felt calm.

"You are so beautiful, butterfly..." Urie cooed into her ear adoringly.

"Fu-fu... That blush on your face... Ohh...~ To be the the one to break your most sensitive-" He was interrupted mid speech by Urie's foot kicking him squarely in the face swiftly knocking him backward to the edge of the bed.

"One more word like that fallen angel and I'll leave you stranded somewhere in the North Pole," the dream devil warned placing Ritsuka's arms over her breasts and closing her legs to the other.

"Will he be okay?" she asked.

"Yes unfortunately." Urie replied simply

At the same moment a somewhat ruffled Shiki sat back up at the edge of the bed rubbing his cheek, a blush on his face pausing at her words and smiled.

"Ah... were you worried about me? Fu fu... You are just so sweet. But that's what we love about you after all, Ritsuka. . ." The fallen angel said, lightly caressing her cheek, kissing her on the nose.

"Indeed, you are just so lovable butterfly," the dream devil cooed. Taking and kissing a couple strands of her hair gently.

Shiki moved his hand up her smooth legs slowly, taking delight in the bush spreading all over her face lifting and parting them at the back of her knees gently bending down to place a kiss to her inner thigh, eyes locking on hers as he moved ever slowly upwards taking a deep inhale of breath as her scent met his nose.

"Neh, Ritsuka can I have a taste of your sweet pink fruit?" He asked, a devilish smile speeding his lips as he stared up at her. Ritsuka's blush, if even possible, deepened and she nodded, her voice seemingly lost to her. Shiki's smirked before going back down to her core, her scent making him shiver in anticipation.

She could feel Shiki's hot breath against her womanhood and inhaled sharply, squirming slightly in Urie's embrace. The fallen angel chuckled at her response before slowly dragging his tongue from her base to her clit slowly, letting her get used to the feeling before diving in, his hands gently urging her legs further apart but not enough to hurt.

Ritsuka squirmed at the sensation Shiki was filling her with between her legs causing Urie to wrap a hand around her to steady her. She couldn't help it, Shiki's tongue inside of her felt so strange yet so _good_ making her whimper as she buried her face against Urie's chest.

"Butterfly." Urie called to the girl squirming oh so cutely in his arms softly, placing a hand on her chin to gently lift her to face him, their lips soon meeting and she moaned into the kiss as Shiki placed finger inside of her the feeling even strange feeling herself convulse around his digits. Uriel's tongue came out to swipe against hers inviting it in to play. The hand on the brunette's chin slowly moved downwards to cup one of her breast, massaging it in his palm while the fingers of his other hand moved to her other breast pinched her nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger.

Shiki glanced up at the sight and found that he was nearly regretting his decision of where he had previously wanted to be... _Nearly_. The taste of her was driving him wild and wanting for more, the scent of the Grimoure was nothing compared to this as he carefully pulled her lower lips back, diving his tongue in deeper inside tasting her completely, her moans slipping through Urie's kiss were music to his ears and he placed a second finger within her begging to build up a rhythm, preparing her for what was soon going to come, scissoring his fingers, spreading her and loosening inner walls ever further.

Knowing that she was close Urie broke the kiss to allow them both to breath moving down to her neck to press soft yet scorching kisses upon her perfect flesh. Ritsuka's moans were enough for the fallen angel to know that she was about to cum and he sucked her clit harder placing a third finger inside until she came. Shiki pulled away just a bit licking up everything he could before moving up licking his fingers.

"Fu fu... You taste so delicious Ritsuka," Shiki's hand brushed against her heated face his other coming to be pressed lightly against her sweet lips.

"Don't make her lick something from your hands, fallen angel." Urie hissed holding her close so that her head lay against his shoulder.

"What? Would you like a taste or her nectar too Urie?" Shiki teased moving his fingers towards him.

"Not from you I won't." Urie replied shoving the male's fingers back, careful not to tousle the one in his arms before turning his attention back to her, smiling gently letting her catch her breath.

"It should be done by now anyway."

Upon hearing the sound of shifting fabric Ritsuka slowly opened her eyes meeting Urie's gaze feeling Shiki moving closer to her a hand on her cheek.

"Now Ritsuka... let us melt together into a dazzling world of pleasure." Urie whispered huskily into her right ear lightly tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes let us fall together, Ritsuka..." Shiki on her left, licking her earlobe before placing a light kiss to her cheek. The two of them were looking at her, waiting for her answer and she nodded signaling them to continue and allowing Urie to gently move her closer to him feeling his member against her lower back. She looked down blushing as he caught sight of Shiki's member. Shiki smirked a hand caressing her cheek as Urie pressed a kiss to her other as he moved her down.

Urie carefully held her up and began to gently lower her down to her to his throbbing member at the same time Shiki began slowly pushing into her. She winced slightly at the feeling that seemed to vanish into the kisses the two of them were showering all over her body as they slowly pushed further into her in both directions.

The two began to move in and out of her slowly at first their arms wrapped steadily around her as very soon the scent of blood filling the air signaling that her hymn had broken.

Ritsuka gasped sharply, flinching in pain at the feeling inside of her but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would and all too soon the pain seemed to vanish the next moment.

"Butterfly?" Urie asked, a note of concern in his voice as he carefully stopped afraid to hurt her if that was the case.

"Maybe we should have waited a little bit more?" Shiki said, gazing at her and then to Urie.

 _She's still half human after all_. Urie frowned all together remembering that he hadn't thought of asking if it worked on anyone other then devils.

"I... I'm fine Really," she said truthfully. "It just felt so strange that's all." She finished looking between the two of them. Urie gazed into her eyes for a few moments longer before he nodded singling Shiki to continue. After a moment more the two of them began thrusting slowly into her once more building up a rhythm.

As they moved within her Shiki leaned down to her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and began sucking hard but after meeting Urie's fierce gaze began to simply roll his tongue around her rose like bud, his other hand lightly squeezing and rolling the other in his palm just like Urie had done before, marveling at how soft and warm she felt against him. Urie's fingers meanwhile somehow managed to snake their way down between him and Ritsuka and began to lightly yet firmly rub against Ritsuka's exposed clit, trying to be the one to give her the most pleasure.

Sweat began to run down Ritsuka forehead as moved the best she could do given her situation stilling when Shiki began hitting against a spot within her that had her arching her back gasping in pleasure. Shiki paused before aiming for that spot again sending wave after wave of pleasure through her whimpering, breathing heavily as she moved between the two of them, their kisses and their caresses combined with the overwhelming pleasure coming from in front and from behind as they continued to move in and out of her moving ever quicker their thrusts deepening she felt something building within her the same feeling from before.

"Urie, Shiki... I'm...!

"That's good. . . come with us butterfly."

"Fu-fu... _Ahh._..~ Ritsuka... Your squeezing me so tightly. . . I'm getting _shivers_."

They were moving even faster now, if that was even possible, building up the pleasure to the breaking point sending her over the edge as the next instant she felt her release as a gushing liquid flowed from within her.

"Ritsuka. . . sweet butterfly. . ." Urie whispered into her left ear.

"Ritsuka," Shiki moaned moving up to take her lips in his own as a moment later the two of them released inside of her.

Ritsuka's eyes shut tight as she felt a searing warmth overflowing inside of her. Eyes still shut tight She felt herself being gently lowered down the the bed nestled carefully between the two of them their arms wrapped around her protectively.

After several moments of trying to catch her breath she opened her eyes staring into Urie's bright golden orbs. He smiled at her, reaching a hand out and tenderly brushing her sweat soaked bangs back from her forehead kissing the middle of it softly. Shiki placed a hand on her shoulder lightly twirling a stray piece of her hair. Too tired to speak she nestled between them as Urie rubbed half circles on her back.

* * *

 ***I personally think the Devils don't see the appeal in sex toys in the least.**


	2. Chapter 2

_In which Glax and Succubis are trolls, Shiki's just horny and Ritsuka needs a break._

 _Shiko academy the very next day._

While he couldnt quite deny that he hadn't _somewhat_ enjoyed the dream he had about Rem's darling butterfly last night, though the thought of that fallen angel being there with them was enough to make him shrivel up a little (a lot) inside in more ways than one, he knew that Ritsuka was not the type of person who would ever do something like cheat on a person while she truly was in love with them, and besides he had no desire to come between her and his childhood friend. He looked up just just in time to see Ritsuka and Rem walking side by side together through the school gates.

He noticed that even from this distance that she looked very tired.

But where was that exorcist?

"Are you alright Ritsuka? You looked like you barely slept at all last night."

Ritsuka blinked looking up at the concerned eyes of Rem, stifling a yawn behind her hand as best she could.

"Oh its nothing, I just had a wierd dream last night. Sorry to make you worry about me."

She frowned thinking back to the dream from last night wondering what about it had made her wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Even then the images had been blurry at best, a bright burning mad haze of gold, purple and orange moving in and out of her vision. Lindo had almost made her stay home from school but then Roen had piped in saying that exams were coming up and she couldn't afford to take a day off and surprisingly enough Lindo had listened to him, though that was probably because of the look from their mother.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the tender touch of her beloved.

"Rem?" She asked looking up at the other. He was looking at her intently frowning slightly before his eyes widened in shock.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her for a few more second before a look of concern mixed with anger came over his face

"I don't mean to alarm you, Ritsuka but you seemed to have been touched by a sucubus last night."

"W-what?!."

"It will be alright," the blond devil assured her pulling her close to him. "But.. do you remember correctly what kind of dream it was?"

"I..." As she thought about it and as she did her face was soon stained with crimson.

"Ritsuka?" The blond devil asked confused as she hid her face against his chest. It didn't take him long to know why she was acting that way.

Whatever happened they wouldn't touch her again he would make sure of it. Urie lingered in the shadows nearby eyes narrowing at what he had just heard.

Shiki meanwhile was sitting on a sofa in the third library with only Mage for company, standing at the far end of the room and as far away from the creep as possible whom was currently chuckling to himself as he recalled Ritsuka's moans from that _deliciously_ sinful dream last night wondering what sort of punishment he would receive once he told Rem the details about it.

Later that same night.

Rem glanced up from Ritsuka towards the window his eyes narrowing in anger. He looked across the room over to Roen still in his dog form who nodded, jumping up onto the bed beside the peacefully slumbering girl as he exited the room.

"Is something wrong Rem?" Maria asked glancing at the blond walked into the kitchen turning towards Lindo. Were they going to fight again?

Teal eyes met Lindo's light turquoise ones who was sitting on the table who looked like he was thinking the same thing as he did and he nodded at him. The two of them bickered at most things but knew when to draw the line when it was necessary. Wordlessly he got up from the table and flowed Rem out the door, a hand reaching into his pocket touching the rosary. While He had lost faith in the Exorcists society he still needed to use these tools.

Maria watched them frowning slightly as she looked out the window. She had felt the same thing last night as well.

"Maria-san please wait with Ritsuka."

She nodded in understanding eyes narrowing slightly as she made her ways towards her daughter's room, Roen wagging his fluffy tail as she came in. She patted the devil hound once on the head before sitting beside her daughter on the bed.

Hidden in the shadows of a tree a figure watched the half human girl and the prince, frowning slightly at the sight of the two of them so close together. She thought that the dream of that boy and the fallen angel had been enough but clearly she had been wrong and It would seem to take much more then just that to drive the two of them apart.

She watched as the girl fell asleep and the prince exiting from the room she stepped away ready to go back to the devil world to inform Glax about this setback.

That was until she heard the click of a sword breaking the silence of the human night behind her. Before she could get away she felt the blade slice into her skin cutting deep.

She landed heavily on the opposite side of the road black blood dripping down her shoulder staring into the fiery eyes of Rem Arlond.

"Do not go near Ritsuka ever again."

"What makes you think you can defeat me when you can't even beat that boy?" She goaded at the other not helping it with the quip.

She moved to et away but too late she had linger too much as a blue shining light surrounded her keeping her in place.

"Do you know her?" Lindo asked looking over at Rem who was now standing a little ways behind him. While Lindo still had his own grievances towards Rem he would push them aside when Ritsuka was involved. Beside driving the two of them apart would only make Ritsuka sad as the two of them were truly in love with each other. He would not ruin that for her, he loved her too much to want to be the one responsible for the tears running down her face.

"Yes... she's Urie's mother."

"Do not talk of that mans son when I am in earshot." she hissed slashing her hand through the blue. The exorcist trap seemed to flicker but the sword wound had made her weaker then she thought and she crumpled back onto the hard gravel.

Lindo's eyes widened at what he had just seen.

"What?!"

"I'm afraid that kind of spell will not work that well on devils as strong as her."

"If that's the case why did he send you guys then?" Before Rem could answer him the Succubis spoke up.

"Because Glax is a fool and a coward, sending others to do his work for him."

"What was..."

". . .I hold no true loyalty towards that father of yours, in truth I feel that he is underserving of the throne. If I had held true loyalty towards him then it I wouldn't have made that dream so pleasant for her now would I my prince?" Devils could lie like it was the truth but not to ones of their own kind.

He moved a little towards Lindo who frowned at him before releasing the other from his spell. The Succubi backed away slightly eyes fixed wearily on Lindo before she spoke.

"I await your return prince together with your beautiful queen. You had better treat her well." She said as she disappeared into the night.

"Believe me I intend to," Rem swore at the two of them as he went back into the house, Lindo following close behind.

He _supposed_ he wouldn't pore holy water around the house tonight.

* * *

Before he could inform Rem of the dream Shiki was left inside a box by Urie for two days. Surprisingly enough that seemed to satisfy him far more then what Rem would ever do.

If your wondering why Roen is there its because this takes place at the aftermath of Rem's good devil end with a bit of Roen's good human end mixed in where he does not fall in love with Ritsuka and only resolves to protect and her mother once he finds out the truth of Maksis' last words to him.


End file.
